mmogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Runescape Game
Over 170 RuneScape globally distributed servers, most of them distributed in the United States, Canada, the European Union, Australia and other countries, so their biological clock is the opposite, it is known that an average of 50W of people at the same time online, and now (2011 -08-03 10:33) Online for 137,281 people, it figures released by a level of credibility. Varrock center Varrock center This game the moment fashionable in Canada, the United States, second only to the popularity of World of Warcraft, but less in the Chinese players. Is not very curious about it in the end there is a charm to attract so many players and even gold players into its embrace? With the now popular web games, what is the difference? First, it has a unique user intimate design. Do not underestimate this point, in fact, many times in detail in order to highlight the game designer's intimate, allowing the player viscosity greater. Its interface character design may not be promising, but its 3D design effect is very good, by the vertical and horizontal direction Game official propaganda picture Game official propaganda pictures (12) Key control, who are interested can try it, I feel the same World of Warcraft is very similar. The background music is always the player praise, and it maps real-time display to mislead you into thinking you're playing online games, rather than just one page game. Second, it is to develop + leveling + magic system. The original World the Jie Linnuo (Gielinor) as the theme of an adventure, players play in this world adventure to complete the task, but also with other players PK transactions. In combat, in addition to the sword (Melee) and bow and arrow (Ranged), magic (magic) and prayer (prayer), there are physical (the constitution). Players in Runescape, by, wounds attackers in, magic and ranged combat series of skill-based, the other for the auxiliary. Runescape in addition to the outside of combat, there are other skills, mainly to manufacturing, processing objects, such as smithing (mainly used to manufacture metal products), crafting (manufacture of clothing, clay things, jewelry, paying members version something in this regard), mining (mining, smithing close relationship), cooking (cooking, used to produce food, the higher the level, can create the type of food, the more style). In Runescape, the injury is to use food to "make up" life points ((life points lost when fighting physical) constitution physical level multiplied by 10). fishing Fishing is one of the major source of food, fish can be cooked before consumption, and cooking. woodcutting (logging) and fire making (fire) is to compare the skills of the auxiliary. Woodcutting paid membership version is more important, because there are many special tree, which is useless in the free members. The Dungeoneering equivalent to "copy" to kill some monsters to find some keys to unlock some of the puzzles can kill the boss. Paying members have the skills: the Agility (agility) can make the players through some had not passed. Herblore (manufacturing potion) is to create some of the syrup to temporarily enhance the player's combat effectiveness. And herblore farming (cultivation), players can grow and pick their own vegetables, herbs, and so on. Fletching is the technology of the manufacture of bows and arrows. Although the free version, players can also use bows and arrows, but in the version of paying members have more style, bow and arrow. There are summoning, able to summon a monster in another world, each have their own special skills. slayer (massacre) is used to kill some special creeps, precious items or props. Since With the construction (building), players can create their own home, but this skill is considered to be one of the most expensive game. hunter (hunting), by definition, is used to capture the monster summoning skills to some of their pets, and some will give you props, etc.. A thieving (stealing). In addition to stealing, but also can be used to lift the trap and open some locked doors. Third, it has a powerful friend system. Perhaps it is not the same with the friends we identified system. When you enter, can be randomly assigned to be more beneficial to your game speed on the server. Perhaps today you are in Canada, tomorrow in the UK. Whether you're landing from which server, showing the buddy system, you are the players on any server and its 171 servers for, including a member server and the same as Jagex's FunOrb series. You can chat with your friends Fourth, it has a vivid expression system. On my opinion, the expression system can be compared to the expression system of the World of Warcraft, of course, need to specify the conditions to open. Fifth, it has The Grand Exchange goods sold on consignment system (referred to as of GE, Chinese name translation of the same, have the following methods: auction, trading at the Commodities Trading Department, transaction banking, etc.). The Grand Exchange is a game of useful self-trading system, members and nonmembers can be used, the focus is it connected to all servers, you can at the same time thousands of people to do transactions. This system is similar to stock trading system of the rubbing, the, buyers and sellers do not need to meet, all transactions are done automatically, commodity prices fluctuate with the city, once the transaction can not go back .. Related Tags: Runescape Gold,RS Gold,RS Items,RS power leveling